Nordic Lover
by Suzanne Cross
Summary: Skyrim Fanfic! Alianna Frost-mir is the restless leader of the Thieves Guild. Currently, she's rather bored of a thief's life, despite her appealing second-in-command, Brynjolf. In order to search for some excitement, Alianna has decided to leave Riften and the Guild to find some adventure. Review Plz! Oh and if you like this one check out my other fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

Alianna Frost-mir, the leader of Riften's Thieves Guild and a member of the Nightingales who did the bidding of the Goddess Nocturnal was bored.

She sighed and laid her head down on the table in the bar of the Ratway, The Ragged Flagon, with a heavy sigh.

Vekel the Man cast her an amused look and continued to clean the bartop, "What's the matter with you, Lassie?"

Alianna huffed out a breath and pushed her waist length, wavy blond locks out of her face. Her icy blue eyes flashed over to the barkeep with a pout on her lips, "I'm sooooo bored."

Vekel chuckled, "Why don't you try asking Delvin or Vex for some work. That might relieve the boredom."

She groaned and stretched her arms out across the table and settled her chin on the hard surface, "They're both out doing some other jobs. Plus, I'm a little bored with  
stealing and framing people. I need excitement!"

Ah, Vekel thought, the girl was in need of a change of scenery. Their leader wasn't the type to just settle for petty thievery. she was a warrior and liked to be in the heart of battle. More importantly, she wasn't the type of woman to stay in one place for long. She was a drifter, and he didn't think anything or any man could make her stay.

Alianna was the type of woman who possessed the looks to turn every man's head. She had the face of an angel and the body of a temptress. Her husky voice was usually filled with confidence and sometimes sarcasm. She was a natural-born leader, partly because she hated authority. The fiery Nord didn't obey anyone's word unless she respected the hell out of that person.

There weren't many she so readily respected.

When the stubborn lass started to bang her forehead on the table in irritation, Vekel decided the girl needed a drink. Filling up a tankard of her favorite mead, he stepped around the bar and set the cup in front of her, "Drink this and stop abusing that pretty skin of yours." He turned away with a chuckle, "Some of your admirers might be upset at the flaw in your beauty."

Alianna let out an unladylike snort, but she stopped the onslaught to her head and picked up her tankard.

Speaking of admirers, Vekel thought to himself tongue-in-cheek as he watched Rune walk into the Flaggon. The young man's eyes flashed to Alianna's back before quickly looking away.

Vekel inwardly shook his head, the poor fool had is eye on Alianna since she'd first joined the Guild. His eyes would roam over her when he thought she wasn't looking.

The man didn't know that Alianna was well aware of the crush he had on her.

And made it a mission of hers to tease him at every given moment over it.

As if she'd read the barkeep's mind, Alianna pushed her chair back and stretched her arms over her head. The motion pushed her plump breasts out and arched her back enticingly.

Vekel rolled his eyes when Rune's eyes immediately fastened on her body.

Completely aware of what she was doing, Alianna sauntered over to the bar and took the stool next to Rune. Propping her cheek on her fist she fixed those big eyes on Rune as if he was the only man in the world, "So, Rune. How did your last assignment go?"

He took a swallow of mead before he answered, "Ah, it went very well. Got me quite a bit of coin out of the process."

She flashed him a blinding smile, "That's good. I bet it helped the Guild's funds and reputation as well. Are you going to rest for a bit before taking another job?"

He nodded with averted eyes, "Yeah, I, ah, I haven't been feeling too well lately. Been thinking I should take it easy for a few days."

Knowing the real reason he wanted to stay in The Ratway, Alianna suppressed a cocky smile.

Taking Rune's tankard out of his fingers, she took a gulp from his cup and slid it back to him, "Take it easy then. Oh, and make sure that you record your funds in the log book."

His cheeks a bit red, Rune nodded and stood, "I'll go do that, Mistress."

Vekel and Alianna watched the younger man hurry away with amusement in their gazes.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

Laughing, she sent him a smile. This one was totally different from the one she'd given Rune; her mouth curved in a sly smile, the beauty mark near the corner of her mouth twitched when her dimples flashed. Alianna knew Vekel could always see right through her and she didn't bother to hide her true nature around him. She wasn't an easy woman, in fact she'd taken very few lovers, but she was comfortable around men. More so, sometimes, than other females. She could read a man's facial expressions and sometimes she liked to tease them, not out of malice, but for pure fun. "I'm just teasing him, Vek."

"You're probably a good few years older than the lad," he pointed out to her.

She let out a hoot of laughter, slapping her palms on the counter in progress, "Rune is two and twenty. Jeez, Vek! How old do you think I am?!"

The older Nord studied her and shrugged, "I guessed you to be almost thirty."

Alianna's eyes narrowed with warning, "I'm three and twenty."

"You just act older than your years, lass," he said to soothe her fiery temper. He raised a brow at her, "You know quite well that you are a magnificent beauty."

Alianna sniffed and turned up her nose, "I still like to hear it every now and then." Turning her head, she looked at the doorway where Rune had scurried away and smiled once again, "He's cute, don't you think?"

Shaking his head, Vekel the Man let out a sigh, "If you say so, he must be. But I wouldn't let Brynjolf hear you say that if I were you."

With raised eyebrows, she turned back to him with a bit of confusion in her icy gaze, "Brynjolf?"

Ah-ha, Vekel thought with more than a little amusement. Their leader wasn't as insightful as she thought herself to be. He remained silent despite her questioning stare.

Her blue eyes narrowed and she said, "Not talking, huh? Well, then I'll just find out for myself then." Pushing away from the bar, she stalked away, heading, he suspected, to the Cistren to look for her second-in-command.

Chuckling, Vekel turned away from the bar to pour himself something to drink. If things turned out well, then Brynjolf would get what he wanted: which would be Alianna. Patting himself on the back for his matchmaking skills, Vekel the Man decided to pour himself another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Alianna set her hands on her hips, her feet apart. She looked around, but she saw no sign of her second-in-command in the Cistren. He must be away on business.

"Hmph! How disappointing."

There wasn't that many people in the Cistren at the moment. Alianna's smile became mischievous as she rubbed her hands together in glee. That meant she could do the second best thing other than confronting Brynjolf. And that was snooping through his things.

Making her way over to the bed that belonged to the redheaded thief, Alianna decided to paw through his chest first. Kneeling down, she opened the box. Nobody in the Guild locked any of their possessions. What would be the point when everyone else could easily pick the lock?

As she rummaged through Brynjolf's things, she was rather bummed that she didn't find anything juicy.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped. She'd been so preoccupied in her snooping that she hadn't even paid attention to the others who walked by. Looking over her shoulder, Alianna sent Sapphire a shining smile, "Hello, Sapphire."

The black-haired female fisted her hands on her hips and stared down at Alianna, "Why are you digging through Brynjolf's things?"

She thought about it for a moment and then said brightly, "I'm just curious, I guess."

Covering her face with a hand, Sapphire shook her head with a sigh. "You know nobody believes that innocent act except Rune, right?"

"Yep."

Lifting a brow at her leader, Sapphire scowled down at her, "As long as you know. But I just wanted to let you know your crazy."

Already bored with the conversation, Alianna turned back to the chest, "I'm not crazy. I'm just devious. Well, maybe a little bit of both. Actually, a crazy person doesn't admit that their crazy so I guess I'm actually not crazy. Are you even listening to me? Hey!" She'd turned around to find Sapphire already walking away. "You _aren't_ listening to me! You should have more respect for your all-knowing leader!" Turning back to Brynjolf's things with a huff, she continued her search, "How rude."

After a while, Alianna sat back with a sigh. Apparently Brynjolf had no embarrassing secrets to hide after all. Now that just wasn't any fun at all, was it?

As a shadow fell over her, Alianna let out a chuckle, "Did you really think you were going to sneak up on me a second time?" Shuffling herself around while still on her knees, Alianna looked up, expecting to see Sapphire looking down at her again.

Her smile fell and her lips fell open in a soundless gap as her eyes widened.

It wasn't Sapphire.

Damn. She'd been caught.

Busted.

Brynjolf stood before her, his arms folded over his chest as his green eyes bore into hers. "Not that I mind you being in that position, Lass. But do you mind telling me what it is you're doing?"

_Position?_ She looked down and her eyes widened a little bit more when she realized that her face was level with his groin.

Shooting to her feet in her embarrassment, Alianna intended to push past him, but he caught the back of her armor and jerked her back. Catching her waist in his hands, he brought her against him, "No, Lass. You aren't getting away that easily. Not when I catch you red-handed pummeling through my personal belongings."

Alianna pushed against his chest, just to gain a little distance between their bodies. "I was looking for you."

"And not finding me, you decided to look through my things? Well, that doesn't really surprise me much, Lass. But why were you looking for me?"

She glanced away, to break away from the force of that green gaze, "Vekel said something that intrigued me a bit ago. I wanted to perform a test."

Brynjolf's brows furrowed in puzzlement, "And that test would be?"

Now they were on ground she was comfortable with. "I'll let you know when I get my answer."

He frowned, "What-?"

"Shut up, Bryjolf. You talk too damn much," Alianna said as she grasped his face in her hands and brought his mouth down to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

She understood what Vekel had meant the moment her lips made contact with Brynjolf's. As soon as she'd pressed her lips to his, his arms had contracted, almost painfully, around her and brought her even closer.

Damn, she thought as her lips curved into a smile under his; he sure can kiss.

Alianna broke the kiss and smiled up at Brynjolf's stunned expression. Patting him on the cheek, she stepped out of his arms, "I think I got my answer." With a saucy smile, she started to turn away and go gloat to Vekel that she'd learned what he hadn't wanted to tell her.

For the second time that day, her second grabbed her by the back of the shirt and jerked her back.

With a spark of annoyance in her eyes, Alianna spun around and jabbed a finger into Brynjolf's chest, "What's the big idea? I've got things to do."

She glared up at his calm expression waiting for a response, but none came.

"Look, if there's nothing then I'm-_eep!_"

The sentence ended in a squeak as Brynjolf lifted her in his arms and started to cart her off to places unknown.

Alianna couldn't help but stare incredulously up at the big redheaded Nord. What the hell was he up to? "Brynjolf, what's the meaning of this? Put me down this instant! Do you hear me?!"

"Hush, Lass," he said calmly as he headed, she realized, for the master suite. Her room.

Panicking, Alianna struggled to get out of his grip, but his grip was unrelenting. Apparently, she thought with more panic rising in her chest, she'd given Brynjolf the wrong impression.

"Brynjolf, I believe you misunderstood the intention behind that kiss." Dammit. She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"If I did," he began, "then we'll settle it in your quarters."

Though his grip was like steel, she still tried to escape his hold. Without prevail.

As they passed different members of the Guild, she was mortified to see amusement in all of their gazes. Her face grew hot and she knew she was blushing like mad.

Brynjolf tossed her on the bed and shut the door. Turning back, he found that she had already pushed herself to her knees. Her annoyance clear on her face, "Look, Brynjolf. Vekel said something that hinted that you had a crush on me and I wanted to find out for myself. That's all."

His lack of response and reaction made her nervous. "So, can I go now? Since I cleared everything up?"

Once again, no response.

With a huff, she bounced off the bed and started to stomp past him.

He grasped her arm in his hand and tossed her right back onto her bed. Before she could get up again, Brynjolf covered her body with his, pinning her down.

"Let me up, Brynjolf," she snarled through her teeth.

Shaking his head, her second in command replied easily, "Not yet, Lass. Fore, you see I've been dying to have you and what is a man to think when a woman just ups and kisses him in front of everyone?"

Irritated, Alianna struggled to throw him off. But he was a Nordic man and he outweighed and overpowered her. Her attempts of escape proved useless. Setting her teeth, she answered his question, "That's my way. You know me; I don't care what anyone thinks."

When Brynjolf grabbed her chin and yanked her head around, panic bloomed in her chest. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Brynjolf, he was a very handsome man, but she knew that the man was possessive and he would want her for keeps.

"Brynjolf, stop!" she threw her hands up and covered his mouth in an effort to stop his descending mouth. "You don't want to start this."

He raised a brow in question.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow," she said quickly. She hadn't been, but his feelings spooked her into changing the time to sooner rather than later.

He stopped and drew back to study her, "Leaving? Where?"

Relief washed through her at the distance she'd gained between their bodies. "Not sure yet."

"Why on earth would you think of leaving the Guild?"

Alianna pushed herself to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. She shook her head and clarified her intentions, "I'm not planning on leaving forever. I just need a little more excitement. A change of scenery, if you will."

Brynjolf frowned, "Being a thief and dodging the law isn't enough excitement for you?"

She shrugged off his sarcasm, "I'm not much of a thief, Brynjolf. Actually, that's not true. I'm a great thief, but that's beside the point. I'm used to killing that's what I'm good at."

His eyes darkened with disapproval, "You want to start killing? For money?"

Alianna rolled her eyes, "I meant on a battle field. Fighting bad guys, slaying dragons, rescuing men in distress."

"I thought it was damsels in distress," Brynjolf interjected with a small smile.

"Whatever," she waved his comment aside. "I need more excitement than what the Guild has to offer at the moment. I'm not going to be gone for too long, I'll come back every now and then to bring some goods I've collected along the way or just to see how things are going."

Brynjolf just stared at her for a moment, "If you're not going to be gone for good. Then why can't we start anything between us?"

Uh oh, she thought, she hadn't expected him to bring that subject back up. "Well, I uh..." She swallowed, "You're a man that wants one woman for life. I can't give you that."

Her eyes widened when he reached out and wrapped a hand in her hair, "You're right about me, Lass. I am looking for a woman I can settle down with. One that knows who and what I am and still chooses to be with me." When she tried to break the hold his eyes had on hers, his grip in her hair tightened, "I think that woman might be you. I know you're drifter and the thought of staying in one place for too long distresses you."

"I'm not scared," she protested.

He ignored her and continued, "So I am aware that I'm going to have to work on you. I need to make you fall in love with me so that you'll stay here with me and give up the yearning to leave. But, I'm not going to make you stay here. I'll woo you whenever you come back until you give into me."

He sounded so confident in his ability to do so that it both angered and frightened her. Narrowing her eyes at him she bared her teeth in what could be considered a sneer. "Oh, cut the bullshit, Brynjolf. You just want to get me in bed."

Alianna saw the flare of anger in those green eyes before she was flat on her back and his mouth covered hers.

She gasped in shock and stiffened when his tongue slipped between her lips. In not time, she relaxed and her eyes closed to enjoy the kiss.

She could feel his irritation as he feasted on her lips. But the anger didn't spoil the kiss, truth be told, it made it exciting.

Brynolf released her lips to growl, "Oh I want you in bed, Lass. There is no doubt about that. But I want more than just a romp, I want something that will last for a very very long time. It isn't just that sweet body that draws me to you, it's that sharp mind and your strange sense of humor."

"Strange sen-?"

"You'll come back to me, Lass. And one day you'll stay with me."

When he covered her lips again, Alianna decided she just might have to come back to Riften very soon indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after she'd managed to throw Brynjolf out of her room and regain some of her composure. Alianna started preparing for her journey.

On her bed, she had a goat-skin bag open and ready to throw things into. Next to the bag, she had her steel armor layed out to air it out since she hadn't worn it since the day she had joined the Guild. For the last few months, it had been stored in the chest at the foot of her bed.

"I haven't seen that in a while," Brynjolf remarked as he entered her room, scaring the daylights out of her in the process.

"Dammit, don't you know how to knock?" A little on edge, Alianna was on alert as Brynjolf came farther into the room. "What are you doing back in here?" Hadn't she just kicked him out merely an hour ago?

With a satisfied smile, at her nervousness no doubt, Brynjolf held up the tray he'd been carrying, "I brought you're dinner, Lass. Thought you might want to eat while you pack."

Embarrassed that she'd snapped at him when he was being nice, Alianna crossed her arms, "Oh. Well, thanks."

He set the tray on the nightstand and came to stand beside her. She tried not to flinch as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head, avoiding looking at him, "No, but thanks. I got it."

In a hurry to get out from under his touch, Alianna pulled away and went back to the chest and proceeded to go through its contents.

Brynjolf ran a finger of the breast plate of the armor, "I remember when I first saw you. You were wearing this as you walked into the marketplace."

Alianna smiled at the memory, "And you asked me to help you perform a little task." She grinned up at him, "I was shaking. I'd never robbed anyone, well, not anybody living."

He chuckled, "You were shaky, very green. But you still performed the job well and I saw the raw potential you had."

"I've come a long way since then," she sighed. "Went from being a rookie thief, to becoming the leader of Riften's Thieves' Guild." Gathering a gown and some boots from the chest, Alianna rose and started towards the bed when her foot caught the corner of the chest and she fell to the ground. Luckily, she was able to catch herself before her face hit the ground, but her clothes were strewn across the floor.

"You all right, Lass?" Brynjolf asked as he came over to help her up.

She waved him off and started to pick up the gown. And watched as an amulet fell out from the folds of it onto the floor.

Alianna's face turned beet red as she watched Brynjolf's attention fixate on the Amulet of Mara that she'd dropped.

Her second in command was silent as he picked the amulet up off the floor and study it in his hand. "Why," he began, after moments of awkward silence, "do you have an Amulet of Mara?"

Her face still red, Alianna hurried to explain, "T-That fool priest, Marmal gave it to me when I ran into him at the Bee and the Barb one night. He said a pretty girl like me should find someone to settle down with and start a family."

The redhead's eyes rose to meet her's, "And you kept it?"

She looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes, "Well...I thought that it might come in handy one day. But I wasn't intending to take it with me," she said quickly. "It was probably just stuck in the dress."

Peeking over at Brynjolf, she narrowed her eyes when he just smiled at her. She reached out for the amulet and wasn't too surprised when he snatched it out of her reach.

Gritting her teeth she commanded, "Give it to me so I can put it back!"

Brynjolf shook his head, "No can do, Lass. I think I'll be hanging onto this little beauty." Alianna turned even redder, if that was possible, when he lifted the amulet to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it, all the while keeping his green eyes locked on her's. "Call it a love token, if you will."

Embarrassed out of her mind, she turned away with a huff, "Fine. Do what you want." She got to her feet and shoved the boots and the gown into her bag. She then went back to her chest and began removing potions and food to take on the trip. Ignoring Brynjolf the whole time.

With a small smile of triumph, Brynjolf got to his feet. Tucking the amulet into his pocket, he grinned at the back of Alianna's head, "Well, I'll let you get back to packing, Lass." He left the room, barely dodging the empty tankard she hurled at him.

"That cocky bastard," Alianna cursed as she shoved a coin purse and some lock-picks into her bag. It was said with the blush still staining her cheeks and her heart racing.

After she packed her Thieves' Guild armor into the bag (you never know when you might have to rob someone), she tied up the bag and set it in the corner near the door.

With her packing finished, Alianna could think of nothing better to do than sit down on her bed and ponder the puzzle that was beginning to be her second in command. Not to mention the attraction she felt for him.

Her thoughts were broken when Vex peeked around the corner of her room. "Hey, everyone wants you in the Ragged Flagon."

She frowned at that, "Why?"

Vex shook her head, as if the answer to that question should be obvious, "Since it's your last night. Everybody thinks you should come in and have a drink with your fellow thieves."

Alianna grinned at the idea, she could use a drink. Or two. "Sure. That sounds great. I'll be right there."

Several hours later, Brynjolf carried a very drunk Alianna back to her room.

With her arms entwined loosely around his neck and her head on his shoulder, he couldn't be happier.

"I don' feel sa good," Alianna muttered against his neck.

"You drank quite a bit, Lass. You shouldn't have challenged Dirge to a drinking contest," he smiled at the memory.

Alianna laughed, "I kicked his ass!"

He chuckled, "You sure did. No one thought you could do it, except me that is. You made me quite a bit of coin on that duel, Lass."

With a hiccup, Alianna said, "Glad I cou'd 'elp."

As he walked into her room, he glanced at the armor and the bag sitting by the door, ready to go and couldn't keep the tad but of sadness from creeping up on him.

Shaking off his emotions, Brynjolf made his way to the bed, "Let me get the furs back and you can go right to sleep, Lass." Balancing her in one arm, he used his free arm to pull back the covers.

"Hey, Brynjolf," Alianna mumbled.

"Hm?" The Nord turned his head and had his lips caught by Alianna's lush mouth. Her slack arms turned to steel around his neck and she brought him closer to her body, letting out a sigh through her lips.

Even stone drunk, Alianna knew exactly how to torture a man. And Brynjolf felt himself teetering on a ledge, about to fall head first and take her.

She pulled back and looked up at him, her bleary eyes heavy lidded, "Wanna' stay with me?"

Her dilated pupils and unsteady gaze made him make up his mind. He shook his head and layed her down on her bed, "Not tonight, Lass. When I have you, I want you to remember it."

She blinked slowly up at him, processing his words through her liquor mussed brain. Her lips parted, cheeks flushed, and her hair spread out around her she was every man's fantasy come to life.

Brynjolf closed his eyes and mentally reigned himself in. Planting a chaste kiss on her lips, he covered her with the fur and went to the door. He smiled when he looked back and found her already asleep.

"Goodnight, Lass."


End file.
